More than Friends
by UQ
Summary: Kaji Aoi, seseorang yang selalu menganggap Hino Kahoko dewinya. Tapi Kahoko hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari teman. Karena Kahoko telah memiliki seseorang dihatinya. FF singkat tentang isi hati Aoi ke Kahoko.


**More than Friends**

**© UQ**

**La Corda D'Oro © Kure Yuki**

* * *

><p>Ia berdiri di depan pembatas besi di atas atap sekolahnya. Matanya yang senada dengan warna lautan memandang ke bawah penuh kelembutan. Angin berhembus menerpa helaian emas rambutnya. Ia ulaskan senyuman kecil dengan pandangan yang masih sama. Tak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan, hanya gadis itu seorang.<p>

Ia Kaji Aoi. Semua orang memuji kehebatannya di segala bidang. Ia tak hanya ahli di seluruh permainan yang mengandalkan otot, otak pun juga. Senyuman ramah yang tak kalah menyilaukan dari cahaya mentari pagi membuat setiap mata–baik wanita atau pria–tertuju padanya. Sikapnya yang lembut pada setiap makhluk membuat kaum hawa makin terpana.

Tak salah kalau setiap hari selalu ada siswi yang mengajaknya untuk menjadi pasangannya. Namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa mengulaskan sebuah senyum dan berkata dengan lembut.

"_Maaf, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatiku walau ia sangat jauh."_

Dan siswi yang ditolak tidak merasa sedih. Ia malah tersenyum dan menyemangati Kaji Aoi agar tetap bersabar menunggu. Ya, sikapnya yang begitu membuatnya tidak memiliki rival. Sekalipun ia memiliki rival, orang itu pasti akan merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap kasar pada Kaji Aoi.

Kembali ke masalah asmara. Ya, dia memang menyukai seseorang. Seorang gadis. Ia masih normal. Walau dulu sebelum ia pindah ke Seiso, ia bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Alasan ia pergi ke Seiso pun karena seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang ia temui di taman pinggir lautan.

Suara biola lembut yang gadis itu mainkan menarik perhatiannya yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Baru pertama kali ia merasakannya. Matanya tak lepas menatap gadis yang sedang memainkan biolanya itu. Pancaran kemilau emas yang menerpanya membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti seorang dewi. Dan saat itu, Kaji Aoi telah menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Ia minta izin ayahnya untuk pindah ke Seiso. Ia menggunakan kekuasaan milik keluarganya untuk ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan gadis itu sekaligus duduk di sebelahnya.

Kembali ke masa kini.

Senyum di wajahnya terhempas kala angin terus berhembus. Caranya memandang berubah menjadi sendu. Ternyata gadis berambut merah itu tidak sendiri. Ia berjalan bersama dengan seorang lelaki. Mereka pun pergi, menghilang dari pandangan Aoi.

Aoi masih tetap di sana. Ia tetap sendirian. Ia menatap ke jari-jari tangannya. Tangan yang sudah lama tak menyentuh viola atau pun biola.

'_Jari-jemari milkku ini' _

'_Tidaklah terampil dan kaku'_

'_Suatu hari, suatu saat, akankah mereka berhasil menggapaimu?'_

Ia merenung cukup lama.

**Aoi POV**

Ia selalu ada di hatiku. Tidak ada yang pernah mampu menggantikannya. Aku tahu, sosok lelaki itu sama dengan aku yang memandang sosokmu. Lelaki itu tak mampu tergantikan bagimu.

Aku tertawa kecil.

Aku tahu semuanya sangatlah tidak mungkin. Seorang dewi sepertimu, bersikap baik padaku yang bukan apa-apa ini sudahlah sebuah keajaiban. Tapi aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin memilikimu. Membuatmu memelukku dalam sepi. Membuatmu mengatakan tiga patah kata ajaib itu.

Mengapa aku begitu serakah?

Aku tak pernah tahu. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dirimu. Segalanya membuatku tak mampu menahan hasrat ingin memilikimu. Semakin dekat aku denganmu, semakin engkau dekat dengannya. Hasrat ini semakin besar.

Yang ada di hatiku hanyalah engkau seorang. Hanya kau yang akan ku kejar. Meski tahu itu semua sangatlah tidak mungkin , namun aku tetap mengejarmu.

Ketika senyap menghampiri, rasa sakit ini makin terasa. Karena engkau, tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari teman.

Takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita. Dan takdir pula yang membuatmu menganggapku begitu.

Perlukah aku salahkan takdir?

**Normal POV**

Ia berbalik dan berjalan. Ia ambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Ketika ia menuruni tangga, ia tersenyum sedikit.

'_Teman, eh? Selama bisa berada di sisimu, itu cukup membuatku puas.'_ Ia membatin.

**A/N: **

Lagi-lagi singkat. Maaf kalau gaje dan gak berasa apa-apa. **Review** jangan lupa!


End file.
